Total Drama World Tour AU
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: I had to get away from this pole. There had to be something I could do! Nobody would give me any water at all, let alone warm water. But there had to be another way for me to escape! My team would lose if I didn't. And then I'd get voted out. I wasn't about to just let Alejandro win. No, I had to think of something.


**I don't own Total Drama.**

**This chapter takes place during the episode: 'Anything Yukon Do'. It starts after Bridgette has sung 'Stuck to a Pole' and has been abandoned by all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There I was, stuck to a pole. I'd been tricked. Manipulated. Hoodwinked.

I'd been stupid. I'd let my defences down.

It wasn't my fault. He'd messed with my head. Said all the right things. Made all the right moves.

Ugh! How could I have been so stupid?! How was I so blind? Obviously he was up to something.

I had to get away from this pole. There had to be something I could do! Nobody would give me any water at all, let alone warm water. But there had to be another way for me to escape! My team would lose if I didn't. And then I'd get voted out. I wasn't about to just let Alejandro _win_. No, I had to think of something.

And then it hit me.

Cupping my hands together on the other side of the pole, I moved closer and cocked my head sideways, being careful to place my teeth and only my teeth against the pole. Then I just focused on aiming my hot breath at the pole.

I was feeling very lightheaded by the time I finished, but I didn't have time to stop and think about feeling better. A determined look on my face, I began to sprint towards the finish line. I'd show Alejandro.

* * *

"Look! There's something that _isn't_ snow!" Lindsay cried out.

"The finish line! Wow, we _really_ took the long way around!" Leshawna said. "Straight ahead DJ!"

"I don't see any other sleds! We're gonna be first!" Lindsay squealed in celebration.

Only moments later, Leshawna noticed others coming down the slope. "And there's Bridgette!" Lindsay cried out, pointing up the slope. Bridgette was sprinting down the hill, just ahead of Team Amazon, a smile on her face.

Just as they neared the finish line, Team Chris came out of nowhere and hit Bridgette from behind, and she ended up clinging to the front of their sled as they crossed the finish line.

Eyes wide with shock, the moment that the sled came to a stop, Bridgette let go and sprawled out in the snow at the front of the sled.

"Woo! We won!" Leshawna cheered.

"First place!" Lindsay squealed.

"Last place!" Heather screamed, looking outraged. "I can't believe I did all that work for nothing!"

"Bridgette!" Alejandro said in shock, offering her a hand up. "I'm glad you could make it!"

Bridgette accepted his offer to help her up, and gave him a smile and her left hand so that he could pull her to her feet. Then, once she was standing once more, she swung and punched him in the face with all her might with her right hand.

"And newsflash: I already have a boyfriend." Bridgette said, turning her back to him and walking away to join her team, leaving Alejandro holding a quickly bruising eye and all the other contestants staring at her with wide eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

_Bridgette sat in the confessional, a mixture of shame and pride painted across her face._

"_Okay, I feel really terrible about punching Alejandro. He deserved it, but I've never done anything like that before in my life!" She looked down at her lap, looking ashamed and like she was about ready to cry."Geoff, I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me for what happened today. Alejandro messed with my head and I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the truth. I'm so sorry!"_

_Then she gave a reluctantly triumphant smile. "Baby, I punched him for you."_

* * *

"Team Amazon, you almost escaped elimination today, but Team Chris beat you to it. So tonight, only four of you will be receiving barf bags filled with peanuts." Chris said. Picking up he bags one by one, he tossed them to contestants as he named them. "Courtney, Gwen and Sierra."

"Cody, you didn't help your team because you were frozen like a popsicle. You didn't sing in the challenge either. That's enough reason for me to boot you right now." Chris frowned at the brunette boy. "And Heather – you amused everyone except Courtney with your whip."

"And the one going home today will be. . . . Heather!" Chris said, tossing the barf bag of peanuts to Cody.

"Bye-bye Heather!" Gwen and Courtney said in unison, exchanging high fives in triumph before shoving Heather to her feet. The dark haired girl glared at her teammates and seemed about to speak when Chris shoved a parachute into her hands and pushed her backwards out of the plane.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Heather screamed as she fell towards the earth.

* * *

**Please review! :3**

**Also, I've got a Total Drama roleplaying forum. If anyone is interested in joining it, you can reach it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/**


End file.
